A Day in the Past
by lol girl 3
Summary: When Will wakes up only to find that he is in the past. How will he get back?
1. Chapter 1

A day in the Past

**Hi. This is my first fanfic hope it's good. This story has been done before but it wasn't finished so hope this one is ok.**

Chapter 1

I wake up my back stiff from riding all day with Halt. But somethings not write. It seem's to dark and to unfamiliar. Normally their would be light flowing into my room but it's dark, and there are blinds. I don't have blinds. I slowly sit up in my bed only to realise I am not in my cabin. I'm in Redmont castle.

There lying on their beds beside my are Horace and George. 'What's happening' I think to myself. One day I'm out with Halt riding and talking about what is happening at the wedding and the next morning I'm in Redmont castle.

But this day look's all to familiar. I walk over to the small mirror that Baron Arald had put in our room.

"It can't be" I whisper as I look at myself. I'm 16 again.

Throughout the and of Araluen people had reported that the had gone to sleep and somehow gone into the past then they would wake up and be in the present again. Everyone thought these people where crazy including Halt and I. But now I believe their stories.

I look up at the calender and see that it's choosing day. Out of all the day's I could go back to I had to go back to this day. I get up and get dressed. The sun is only coming up. The perfect time to go on a ride with Tug. But I can't. I don't have Tug yet. I don't have my rangers clock yet. I don't even have my silver oak leaf yet. I know everything that is going to happen, but no one knows me. Yet.

I walk out of the room and go for a morning walk.

"Ah, young Will, what are you doing up so early" asked Baron Arald.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk" said Will.

"All well, carry on" said Baron Arald.

Will kept on walking around the castle until he circled it 3 times then went into the dinning hall. He collected his eggs, bacon, bread, and sadly no coffee, which he was very upset about.

"Why can't I have coffee, come on man can't I just have some" Will whined.

"It's not good for someone so young to have coffee. Now take your juice and sit down other wise I'll make sure you never get coffee in your life" said Mater Chubb.

Will sat down and started to eat his breakfast. It took a while for the others to arrive but when they did they where surprised that Will was already their.

"Will your here so early. You made me worry" said Alyss.

"Yeah No-name, I thought you finally got some sense nocked into you and gave that dream of being a knight, but your here so you still have no brain. Isn't that right, Will No-name" said Horace.

"Horace, why you live your life to make me depressed I have no idea, But being a knight I don't know. I might just settle down right in Redmont and get a job" said Will sipping his juice.

"So you finally gave up the idea of being a knight, thank goodness" aid Horace letting out a sigh.

"Why where you scared I would beet you in a dual" said Will.

"I am not scared of you let alone-"

"Will, Horace, stop it, come on where going to be late" said Jenny pulling Alyss out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baron Arald office was all the same, stone everywhere. Horace, Jenny, Alyss, and George had all been chosen as apprentices. Now it was Will's turn. "Next" the Baron called. Will stepped forward.

"Name" said the Baron not looking up.

"Will Trea, sorry, no Will, just Will" said Will

"Oookkkkaaaayyyy, so Will who do you want to be an apprentice for" asked the Baron

"I don't know. As long as it's fun I'm happy" said Will in a confident voice.

Then a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Halt. Will knew Halt, but Halt didn't know Will.

Halt whispered something in the Baron's ear.

"Ok" said the baron "you are dismissed".

Halt was surprised. He had watched Will all his life, and he was always set on being a knight. But today he decided to change his mind.

"Do you think he'll come round tonight to see the note" asked Baron Arald.

"I'm sure of it" said Halt slipping back into his corner.

The day had passed quickly. Will had remembered how he had climbed the tree only to be caught by Halt. Will was planing to do the same thing but this time he wasn't going to get caught.

Will climbed the tree with ease. Swaying just like the tree did. He slowly climbed into the window, trying to stay out of sight. He mad his way to the desk and picked up the note. He knew what it said so he moved to the conner of the room.

Will was surprised that Halt hadn't noticed him. 'I didn't even my ranger's clock on' though Will.

"You know. I'm surprised you haven't noticed me" said Will stepping out of the the shadow's.

Halt was surprised. Will had slipped passed his eye. This was not normal.

"I'm surprised you got passed my eye. I suppose you read the note" said Halt stepping out of the shadow that he was hiding in.

"Will, Will, Will, never knew you could do it. All, well. Halt is making you an offer. He wants you to be his apprentice" said Baron Arald stepping through the door.

I just smiled and nodded.

"You need to be at Halt's cabin by seven o'clock, no latter" said he Baron.

Halt and I both walk out the door and go back home.

As I get into bed I think about Horace. I used to be Will No-name, then I was Will Treaty, but here right now I'm just Will.

The next morning I'm in the castle. It's only dawn but I cant stand it any longer. It get up and pack my things. I start the walk to the cabin. I reach their right on the dot.

"Will welcome to my home, and your apprenticeship. First I need you to clean the house, then make dinner, then if you get time clean the weapons. But until that is done you will have to keep all your questions to yourself"

"Ok Halt. I'll get started" said Will walking into the house

'He really has changed' though Halt. Bt his thought's where interrupted by a loud bang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Will what is going on" Halt yelled storming in the front door.

"I was cleaning the pots" said Will putting yet another pot away.

Halt looked around. The room was clean well most of it.

"Will how long have you been cleaning for" asked Halt still stunned.

"Only an hour or so. Why whats wrong did I do something to your dislike" said Will looking up.

Halt just shook his head and walked to his room.

'Something has definitely changed'.

It was late by the time Halt rose. He had fallen asleep some time ago, but he had woken up to a beautiful smell. He walked into the kitchen, only to see Will putting the food on the table.

"Ah your awake. I finished cleaning and the weapons don't even have a scratch on them. I made rabbit stew, and your coffee is on the table. Mixed with honey, just the way you like it"

said Will

Halt slowly sat down at the table.

"Will what has gotten into you. I have watched you all my life. What happened to you? Why do you know my cabin from head to toe? And since when can you cook?" said Halt.

"You know, your starting to sound just like me" said Will starting to crack up. "Fine I'll tell you everything".

Will sat down and listened to his story. Will was surprised when halt asked "Well how do we get you back".

"I don't know, it's your job to work out all the hard stuff" said Will.

"I'll write a note to Crowley, hopefully he'll be able to help" said Halt finishing his tea.

Over the next few days Will and Halt became very close. Crowley, King Duncan and a few of his men where coming for a meeting at Redmont castle with the Barron, Halt, and himself.

"So you actually tied me to a tree one night. Just to get me to calm down" Said Halt getting onto his horse.

"It was the only way to calm you down. And it gave me and Gilan a good reason to laugh. But it did work" said Will letting Tug go into a fast gallop.

It only took a few minutes to reach Redmont castle. They where greeted by Everyone. The king, the baron. Crowley, George, Alyss,Jenny, and Horace.

"Will where going to get you back home but you need to tell us what happens" said the King.

Will walked into the dinning room and started to tell his story. 'This is going to tack a lot of coffee' thought Halt.

The next two hours where filled with Will's story. Bt Will was interrupted when Horace suddenly shouted

"I what".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I really get married to the princess" Horace shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Yes. And I get engaged to Alyss" said Will finishing off the story.

Everyone was shocked. But only Alyss was speechless. She just looked to the ground like a frightened little girl. I walked over to her and took her hand. Before anyone knew it she as clinging onto me and was not letting go.

After what only seemed like moments Alyss kissed Will on the cheek and sat back down in her chair smiling.

"So how do we get you back" asked the King

"Maybe we can give him a shock and he'll be back, you know, like we do with the hiccups" said George.

"Maybe if we hurt him he'll go back" said the Baron.

"I can make that possible" said the King smiling.

"Wait don't I get any-" said Will but before anyone knew it an arrow was flying towards his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halt was roused by a scream. He was staying in Will's cabin for the night.

"Will, Will, what's wrong. What happened" said Halt running into the room.

Will was panting heavily.

"The king shot me in the heart, when I was back in time I told them everything and I got shot" said Will still startled.

"Will I think you had a dream. The king never shot you, your in your cabin. You never left" said Halt sitting next to Will.

"But, but,bbubu"

"Will"

"Yes Halt"

"Do me a favour get some sleep. Remember you go a big day tomorrow" said Halt walking out of the room.

'Must be the wedding bug' Halt thought.

'better get over it by tomorrow'.


End file.
